


Erik你到底行不行

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 怀孕之后每次做爱Erik都很小心，但是孕妇似乎有些不满足。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	Erik你到底行不行

重重的关门声像是标志战争开始的第一声炮响，Charles敏锐地嗅到空气中的火药味。对方的脚步声由远及近。来者不善，Charles判断。

在翻身跃起之前就被摁住，短暂的混乱之后，Charles放弃挣扎。Erik的大手扣住Charles的肩膀，用身体将他压在床上。他恶狠狠地咬了一口Charles的唇瓣，然后抬起头，逼视向慌乱无措的Charles。他的呼吸扑在Charles的面颊，嘴唇有意无意地蹭过Charles的，做着暧昧之际的举措，可灰绿色的眼中却是冰冷如寒潭，脸上也寻不见一丝笑意。Charles打赌他绝对是故意的。Erik凛凛地盯着Charles，他对Charles的启唇索吻视而不见。然而属于Alpha的信息素却是越来越多地被释放出来，弥散在四周，不动声色地引诱着怀孕的Omega。

烈酒一般的味道让Charles兴奋起来。他在Erik的身下扭动，试探着用手潜入Erik的睡袍。Erik默许了他的小动作，于是Charles更加放肆。他用指尖来温习丈夫腹肌的形状，坚实的触感让他不禁脸红耳热、心跳加速。Charles微微翘起头，好让自己更靠近Erik，或者说是更靠近Erik颈后的腺体。信息素的味道堪比催情剂，对于孕期的Omega来说效果更甚。本就渴望着得到陪伴和爱抚的身体对这醉人的气息迅速有了反应，Charles感到下体有液体正在涌出。

“嗯？”男人性感的鼻音在耳边响起，Charles闻声心尖一颤。“在做什么？”他威严地问，同时用右手卡住Charles的下巴，不准他靠在自己身上乱蹭。

“没、没什么……”Charles的声音渐渐低下去，眨了两下眼睛，像只小鹿一样楚楚可怜地看了一眼Erik。

Erik被他看得有些心软，准备好的台词一时忘在脑后。他沉默下来，脸色稍稍缓和，像发动机刚一点燃就迅速熄了火。谁能忍心在与这样一双清澈明亮的蓝眼睛对视时大放狠话呢？Charles的牙齿咬住下唇，显得弱小又无辜。Erik的手指插入Charles的发间，就快要温柔地吻下去时，眼睛的余光不经意瞟到他脸上一闪而过的惊讶和失望混合的神色，顿时又想起不久前才受过的嘲笑，怒火复燃。他揪住Charles的头发。

Erik吻了下去，但却绝不是一个缠缠绵绵的充满爱意的亲吻，或许定义为单方面的侵略更为合适。他视Omega甜美的小嘴为己之所有物，舌头闯入口腔中，舔弄着每一处敏感点。（那些点的位置他再熟悉不过。）Charles只觉得好像连呼吸都被他夺了去，自己所能做的只有张大嘴巴，迎接Erik的暴行。他的舌头被Erik所掌控，处于完全的被动，就像他本人所处的位置一样。他是Erik的俘虏，是Erik的玩物。

胸前忽然一痛，回过神时，发现已有两样叮当响的小东西挂在了胸上。怀了宝宝的Omega乳房正是发育的时候，对一丝一毫的碰触都会反应强烈。乳夹夹住发涨的乳头，被压迫的痛感转化成某种难以启齿的爽觉，流向Charles的大脑。无论怎么晃动胸部也是无济于事，它紧咬着Charles，并且只会由于惯性而给乳首带来更强的刺激。坠在乳夹下方的铃铛“铃铃”作响，它将Charles的动作放大，以声音的方式传递给Erik。

在Erik耳中是悦耳的清脆铃音，然而在Charles听来却只觉聒噪。他的脸蒙上一层羞色，眼睛望向别处，再不敢乱动。可Erik却微微笑着，用食指指尖挑动着铃铛，“铃铃、铃铃。”

“喜欢吗？”Erik轻笑着问道。每每他拨弄铃铛时，Charles都会承受一波更汹涌的快感。

Charles垂首看了一眼胸上的两点紫红，坚定地摇了摇头。

Erik皱起眉头，眉宇间隐隐有不悦之意。那两只乳夹便留在了Charles的胸上，不知这是一种惩罚还是一种赏赐。

他自然有让铃铛响起来的方法。从锁骨开始，嘴唇贴着皮肤，一寸一寸向下移动，舌尖带着口水，在Charles的身上留下一道细细的水痕。他慢条斯理地品尝着Omega，淡淡的奶香味从Omega中散发出来，闻起来香甜可爱，令人心安。白皙细嫩的肌肤被Erik仔细地舔舐，粗糙的舌苔舔得Charles心里痒酥酥。铃铛的响声细碎而持久，Charles的身体在微微地颤抖，他张开嘴小口地吐息，天哪，他情迷意乱地想。

乳夹的存在感变得无限大，一腔欲火无处发泄，闷得人躁动不安。Charles低低地呜噜了几声，像是一句难以听清的抱怨。Erik一定听见了，但他却不肯顺遂了Charles的意愿。Charles胸上沾满了他的口水，被吻得粉一块白一块，微隆的小腹则没敢胡闹，只用手掌轻轻抚摸了几下。

“你的孩子知道你是这个样子吗？Charles？”Erik扒下Charles的裤子，他挑挑眉，像是有些意外，“我以为你怀孕之后会有所改变。”

Charles紧闭着嘴巴没有回答，但铃音却响得格外雀跃。不用看也知道自己已湿成什么样子，关于这一点早就被他在床上调笑过许多次。但是如何能拒绝人之本性？当他嗅到Erik的信息素，当看到Erik的面容、听到他的声音，只那一瞬便败下阵来，将身体的支配权交给想要交配的本能。

Charles湿得厉害，Erik将被洇湿的裤子拽下来，扔到一边。他捧起Charles的左脚，抬眼坏笑着看着躺平的Charles，吻着他的脚踝。他的嘴唇蹭着小腿，移向胯间。Charles半硬的阴茎后，阴道口泛着滋润的水光。Erik跪在Charles的两腿之间，将他的腿分得更开，好欣赏着下体的迷人春光。Charles欲拒还迎地拢了拢腿，却被Erik的胳膊所挡住。他的手掐住Charles丰满的大腿，用力地压下去，不容他反抗。他低下头，含住Charles的阴茎，Charles“啊”地小小地叫了一声，猛烈袭来的快感让他不禁翻了个白眼。

Erik在给Charles口交的时候Charles再没发出别的声音，他用拳头堵住自己的嘴巴，牙齿在手背上咬出了牙印。卧室里安静得只听见铃铛的脆响和Erik吞吐阴茎的细微水声。他温热潮湿的口腔将Charles包裹，舌头灵活地在龟头上打转。Charles的口间逸出“呜呜”的呜咽声，眼中沁出星点的泪花，细小的泪珠沾上睫毛，并在下一次眨眼时落到下眼睑。他闭上眼难耐地扭着身子，身体里像是有四处冲撞的激流在奔腾，在焦躁地等待着闸口开放。

正在难受的时候，阴茎根部一紧，Charles睁开眼，茎上的一圈荧光色让他眼前一黑。如果不是肚子里还怀有他的种，Charles真的很想给他甩出一张离婚协议，为什么他总能在人意想不到的地方将性致破坏？Charles气呼呼地盯着那个锁精环，说不准他如此愤怒是由于丈夫的糟糕审美还是因为被剥夺射精自由。

可他不敢明着抱怨说这很丑，Erik的食指正在满溢爱液的穴口处徘徊，像是无声的威胁。他浅浅地进入一个指节，在那透明液体的润滑下几乎没有受到任何阻力，食指搅动肉穴，体内分泌出越来越多的清液，汩汩地沿着他的手指流出。Charles用胳膊肘支起上身，“哈啊哈啊”地喘着气，他紧蹙眉头乞求般地望向Erik，可Erik不为所动。

“你真是糟糕，Charles。”他摇着头，一边坏笑一边拿出食指送至Charles鼻下，让他闻一闻自己的味道。Charles羞得头一偏，脸颊染上潮红。可Erik用那根沾满爱液的食指点上Charles嫣红的嘴唇，示意着他张嘴，将手指含在嘴中。“舔干净。”他命令道。Charles羞愤地看了他一眼，无声地表示拒绝，虽然舌尖早已谄媚地缠上Erik的手指。除却乳夹和锁精环的颜色，Erik今晚表现得可以说是十分出色，Charles相当满意。他试图让自己的脸上布满恐惧，但那一抹荡漾的浅笑却是藏也藏不住。

“做得不错，我的小母狗。”Erik夸奖道。回应他的是一阵铃铛响。

Charles吸吮着Erik的手指，睁大了眼睛望向他，天知道他现在有多渴望Erik的鸡巴插入他的阴道，而Charles知道Erik对这种眼神抵抗不过三秒。果然没过多久他便无法保持冷静，急匆匆地抽离了手指，又摸向那潮湿的小穴。这一次Erik再没心思玩什么花样，他的欲望和Charles一致，那便是尽快交合。Erik的中指推入Charles的体内，阴道壁随着一呼一吸而收缩，挤压着Erik的手指。源源不断的液体从穴道深处渗出，滑腻的触感从指上传来，Erik的手指在Charles的体内挑动和进退，指腹摩擦着肉壁上的凸点。Charles的身子一颤一颤，含糊不清的呻吟声和清脆的铃响混合。

“来说点什么。”在用手指发起进攻时，Erik盯着Charles涨红的脸，挑起一个微笑。

“唔……Erik……”Charles话音里带着哭腔，他被Erik的手指玩弄着，急出一脸的汗和泪。

“怎么了？”

“操我……”

“大声点。”

“操我，Erik，”Charles哭叫道，“我想你操我。”

Erik拔出手指，扶着他硬挺的阴茎对准穴口。

“我想你的鸡巴，像被你的鸡巴操。”Charles继续说，一滴眼泪顺着眼角滑下。当阴茎挤入狭窄的穴道时，他忍不住满足地哭了起来，一边哭一边听着胸前的铃响。

盈满体液的阴道好似已经做足了迎接Erik的准备，只用力一刺，肉茎便撑开穴口，然后缓慢地深入。Charles调整着自己的呼吸，好让下体容纳下Erik的巨物。Erik凑过来吻去他眼角的泪痕，但很快眼睛里又有新的泪珠滚了出来，滴在Erik的舌尖。他尝到淡淡的咸。

被身体里无处安放的冲动所折磨，Charles的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样滚落。Erik进来的时候他在哭，Erik开始动的时候他在哭，而被Erik顶到G点的时候，则是哭得更凶。他将头靠在Erik的肩膀上，边哭边感受下身的震动。Erik狠狠地顶撞着他，粗长的阴茎几乎要顶到子宫口，Charles胸前的铃铛也受此影响响得更欢快，“叮铃叮铃”地晃动在Erik和Charles的身体之间。

“啊啊！Erik！”Charles急急地叫着，从他呼吸的节奏中Erik知道他就快要射了。Erik的脸上浮上一丝不为人知的微笑，那个小环会让他好好享受射前的这一刻。

Erik冷哼一声，耸动腰肢的同时不忘在Charles的屁股上打下一巴掌。“你就想要这个，是不是？”

“是、是的，”Charles抽抽噎噎地回答，已说不出一句完整的话。“我是你的、你的小婊子。”

第二个巴掌也落了下来，较之第一个力道又重了些。“可你前晚还说我不行。”Erik咬牙切齿地说。

Charles哭得更委屈了。“我错了Erik，”他的鼻涕和眼泪蹭了Erik一脖子，“你特别可以，真的。上帝，再没人比你更性感。”

他的赞美没有换来Erik的宽恕，他的阴茎抽插着Charles，动得飞快。“我没听清。”

可Charles已不能再复述一遍了，他无法发出除了“嗯”“啊”以外的音节。乳夹下的铃铛活蹦乱跳，一没注意乳夹便滑脱了，落到地上。乳首骤然轻松，终于得到赦免。Erik怜爱地用指尖揉了揉那被夹得红肿的乳尖，他的手指比发热的乳头温度要低，凉凉的触觉让Charles舒爽得又落了两滴泪。

“Erik，Erik，”察觉到Erik正在拔出阴茎，Charles低声乞怜，“让我和你一起射出来，求你。”

Erik微微一笑不予回应。他挪动几步，将阴茎举起，对准Charles的脸。

刚一闭上眼就有黏黏热热的液体落到脸上，Erik射了好一会才完全射完。他精液沾满了Charles一头一脸，头发、鼻子和嘴唇上都挂上几道白浊，连肩膀上也射到一些。Charles伸出舌头，将唇上的精液卷进嘴里，喉结一动便吞入肚中。

“给你和宝宝加点营养。”

面前的男人厚颜无耻地笑道。

END


End file.
